


Story as Old as Video

by galactic-pirates (stillsearching47)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/galactic-pirates
Summary: Written for A Monthly Rumbelling: October. It’s a normal quiet night in for Nicholas Rush and his girlfriend Belle French. On the agenda is pizza, cheap wine and a rented movie. However, once they start watching the movie, they realize the video store made a mistake and gave Belle an ‘adult’ version of the movie she wanted, letting them see a whole new side to Beauty and the Beast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Watching Porn Together.
> 
> It’s my first posted Rushbelle fic, though there will be others :) This also uses the spirit of a prompt I liked, that didn’t get picked, for the Great Rumbelle Blow-Off, as that had Belle accidentally obtaining the porn parody of a movie. I had real trouble thinking of a title, and so I went for a really bad play on words. You’ve heard of a tale as old as time? Well this is a story as old as video.

Nicholas Rush flicked his eyes to the clock and he snorted, shaking his head lightly. His girlfriend Belle had told him she would be at his apartment for 7pm, but it was 7.15pm and she still hadn’t arrived, meaning he had won the bet. He had told her that there was no way she would be able to finish class, get to blockbuster to rent their video, and then over to his apartment in the time she had allotted.

He felt his lips curve into a soft smile and he snorted once again, this time at how sappy he had become. However, he couldn’t help it, he was a man in love. He had met Belle a few months ago, she was working on an undergraduate degree in foreign languages, via an ROTC scholarship. He was pursuing his masters degree in advanced mathematics. Due to the stipulations of her scholarship, she’d had to do twenty-fours of study of math and physical sciences. They had met one day when he had been covering her math lecturers office hours.

The attraction had been immediate. He had answered her questions and asked if she’d like to get coffee, and as they say, the rest was history. Suddenly the silence was broken by the doorbell. Rush frowned and hurried to answer it, wondering why Belle hadn’t used her key. The moment he opened the door, that mystery was solved, as her hands were full with two pizza boxes. He stepped back and Belle pushed past him, depositing the pizza on his tiny kitchen counter with a relieved sigh.

Belle turned and smiled. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Rush moved forward and pulled her into his arms, softly kissing her.

After a moment Belle pulled back reluctantly. “Pizza is going cold.”

Rush opened the top pizza box and shoved it towards Belle, pretend to shiver in disgust. This was why they had to get two smaller pizzas rather than share. How anyone could eat Hawaiian pizza was beyond him, who put fruit on pizza? His apartment was tiny, so it was only a handful of steps into the living room. They sat down on the sagging couch and dug in.

After a moment, Rush rolled his eyes and went and got the bottle of wine he’d bought for tonight. It probably had more in common with paint stripper, than decent wine, but it was cheap and they were students. Some clichés got to be clichés for a reason. He smirked at his own thoughts, pizza, cheap wine and a blockbuster video, who said romance was dead? Once the pizza was consumed, Rush binned the pizza boxes, they both washed their greasy hands and Belle put the movie in the video player.

He sat at one end of the couch, twisted so he was almost sitting sideways. Belle leant back against him, her legs extended down the couch, his arms wrapped around her. This was what he loved most about their quiet nights in, just holding her in his arms. The movie started and belatedly he realized he hadn’t even asked what she’d rented because it didn’t matter.

“This isn't right,” Belle said after a moment, frowning in confusion at the television.

“What's not right sweetheart?” Rush asked drowsily. He was warm, comfortable and Belle was in his arms. He really couldn't care less what was playing on the TV.

“I read about this movie. The 1962 version is a different adaptation from the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast, which most people are familiar with but this seems the same,” Belle explained.

Rush looked at the television, it didn’t look the Disney animated version that had been released a couple of years ago. Well the Belle character looked like her cartoon counterpart, but the beast was very different. He had green sparkly scaly skin, and was wearing leather pants.

_“It’s forever dearie?” the beast pointed out._

_“Then I will go with you, forever,” the beauty replied._

“Does it matter?” Rush asked.

“No I guess not,” Belle agreed but she still looked perplexed.

Rush looked at the screen, idly watching. He did think the visual effects were quite bad but then Belle had said this movie had been made over thirty years ago. Then suddenly on screen, the princess - Belle, whipped off her trademark golden dress leaving her naked. He blinked disbelievingly and felt Belle tense in his arms. A moment later when the beast clicked his fingers, and was equally as naked, everything became clear.

“Oh my god,” Belle whispered.

Rush reached for the remote as Belle seemed too stunned to move, but he wasn't fast enough to turn it off before the first throaty moan came from the TV. He hit stop and the screen went black.

“It seems there's been a mix-up and they gave you the porn parody version. Don't worry about it.” Rush dropped a light kiss on the top of her forehead and waited warily for her reaction.

Belle French was focused, disciplined, intelligent and strong willed. She had the drive and the determination to go far. However, what she wasn't, was experienced so he was concerned that this mix-up might be upsetting for her. He had been her first and, if he had his way, he would be her only. Rush knew that he was her first serious boyfriend, something that she hadn't been looking for, nor had wanted at this stage of her life. While her classmates had been out partying, she had been studying. However, no-one could choose when love came knocking.

“Are you alright sweetheart?” Rush asked after a moment. She twisted in his arms and he could see she was biting her lip, and had turned bright red. “It really doesn’t matter, it could happen to anyone. Although truthfully.” He gave a bark of laughter. “I didn’t know blockbuster stocked such movies, or perhaps it was a freshman’s idea of a joke, returning the wrong movie, that sounds more likely.”

“I didn’t think ... porn had plot,” Belle admitted quietly.

“With my extremely limited knowledge,” Rush started, Belle laughed and he gave himself a mental pat on the back for cheering her up. “I don’t think male porn has plot, but porn intended for women or couples usually does.”

“Couples?” Belle asked curiously, her brow furrowed as she tried to work it out.

“Yes,” Rush confirmed hesitantly. “Some couples enjoy it on occasion to spice things up, or so I’ve heard.”

“You’ve never ...?” Belle trailed off meaningfully. He shook his head vigorously and she bit her lip again, blushing fiercely once more. “Would you like to try it?”

Rush’s mouth dried in an instant. He swallowed and blinked, Belle surprised him regularly. She was so brave and inquisitive, always wanting to learn and try new things. He supposed this was no different and he felt himself hardening at just the thought. It wasn’t the idea of watching the porn that excited him, it was the idea that it might excite Belle.

He fumbled for the remote. “We can stop whenever you want,” he promised.

Belle nodded eagerly and settled back into his arms. Rush pressed play and the sounds of sex filled his tiny living room once more. The beauty and her rockstar beast were in the great hall. They were both naked and Rush snorted, seeing that the makeup on the green sparkly scales even covered the porn actors cock. He hoped it was waterproof and friction resistant, or that would be downright laughable later.

The camera panned in closer, until all that could be seen on screen was the beast enthusiastically eating out his beauty. There was no technique in his movements, he was just licking like a beast, and the beauty was moaning and rocking her hips as if that worked for her. Although Rush supposed porn was always very exaggerated. His eyes flickered down to Belle, he couldn’t see her face but she was tense in his arms.

_“Now dearie, remember I said this was forever,” the beast trilled. “Are you ready for my very large estate?”_

Rush laughed and Belle shook in his arms, twisting to show that she was laughing as well, and Rush started to relax. He was pleased that they could laugh about this together, he liked that Belle felt this comfortable with him. The beast on screen was teasing ‘forever’ but that was certainly what Rush wanted with Belle. They had only been dating for a few months, he would wait until nearer the end of the school year, before popping the question.

On screen the beauty wrapped her legs around the beasts waist, as he pressed inside her. The camera lingered on the thrusting cock, which thankfully didn’t seem to be losing it’s ‘scales’, before panning over to the beauty’s face. It was twisted in apparent ecstasy and she was still moaning. Rush shifted slightly, as his cock hardened. The noises Belle made were much better, but that porn actress could definitely moan.

The camera moved to the beast, who had moved a talon down and was rubbing the beauty’s clit. Belle wriggled in his arms and Rush decided to take a chance. Both his hands had been on Belle’s stomach, but he slipped one underneath her t-shirt. Her skin was warm and soft, as he slowly moved it upwards, tracing the edge of her breast through her bra. Belle sighed softly and twisted, trying to press her breast into his hand.

Rush huffed in amusement, his breath hot against her neck. He kissed her lightly and slipped his hand underneath her bra, to cup her breast. There was a squeal and a long drawn out groan on the television. He glanced over and saw that the beauty and her beast had apparently orgasmed. The beast clicked his fingers and they were both fully dressed again. This time the beauty wearing her trademark blue dress. Rush reluctantly removed his other arm from around Belle and shifted, so he could slide it up her back and undo her bra clasp to give him more room to move.

On the television the day changed and a thief broke into the castle. He was caught and the beast started torturing him. The beauty freed him from the dungeons, and the beast was irate. They shouted at one another and then the beast ordered her to accompany him, as he hunted down his thief. Rush lightly ran his fingers in circles around Belle’s breast, feeling her nipple harden in response. On screen they found the thief, but the beauty convinced the beast to spare him and they returned to the dark castle.

_“I do love books,” the beauty exclaimed, as the beast showed her the library._

_“Now I don’t want to see a single speck of dust on any of them,” the beast threatened, but the beauty just rolled her eyes at him._

_“You aren’t who I thought you were and I’m glad. Thank you,” the beauty told him._

_The beast cackled. “If you truly want to say thank you, there are better ways.”_

The beauty gave him a sinful look and dropped to her knees in front of the beast, unlacing his leather trousers, revealing his cock. It was half-hard already and she took it into her mouth without hesitation. Rush studied her expression, mentally raising his estimation of her acting ability, he didn’t imagine whatever made the scales tasted good but to look at her face, it was like she was sucking on her favorite sweet.

Belle wriggled against him and Rush stifled a groan, her every movement putting glorious pressure on his half-hard cock. He glanced down to see what she had been doing and groaned again, seeing that she had unbuttoned her jeans. Swiftly his left hand dove under her top, coming up to tease the neglected breast. His right hand moved down, dipping inside her underwear and he choked at how hot and wet she felt.

She whimpered and he pressed a finger inside her, curling it just how she liked. He kept his movements light and teasing, they were in no hurry. Although his cock didn’t agree, his jeans were getting painfully tight. On screen the beast groaned and came in the beauty’s mouth. The scene changed again, back to the great hall. The beauty and the beast were bickering about the beauty looking at his collection. He waved his hand and several loads of laundry appeared on the table, enough to keep her busy for some time.

Rush smirked, he didn’t need to be a movie genius to know what was going to happen next. Sure enough there was an accident with the washing, with the beauty unintentionally soaking herself, and what was of course her last clean blue dress. She decided to finish the washing naked, and was hanging up the sheets on the line, unknowingly giving the beast a shadow show. Predictably the beast growled and tackled her to the ground. The beauty shrieked, and then realized it was him. The beast magiked himself naked and Rush frowned, suddenly realizing he hadn’t seen them kiss yet.

The beast pressed two fingers inside his beauty, so Rush added another finger to the one he had inside Belle. She whimpered and Rush blinked, as he felt her pussy spasm, he would never have guessed she was so close. On screen the beast thrust his fingers inside her fast, his movements crude, he added a third and curled them, his thumb circling her clit. Rush mimicked his actions but more gently and slowly. Belle tensed and moaned, throwing her head back against his shoulder, her eyes tightly shut. She clenched tightly around his fingers as she came, before relaxing back against him.

On screen there was a wail as the beauty orgasmed, or pretended to, and then the beast rolled on top of her, thrusting home with a loud groan. Rush pulled his fingers out from inside Belle, and started to gently stroke her. She was always sensitive after an orgasm but he knew she could have another, if he built her up again. Suddenly he realized his left hand was still, he had lost concentration. He squeezed her breast softly and kissed her neck. He heard the beast shout out his orgasm on the television but he quite frankly couldn’t care less at this point.

“Nick,” Belle whispered.

She gripped the hem of her t-shirt and leant forward, whipping it over her head, she quickly shrugged off her bra. Rush hummed his approval and Belle shifted again, getting to her feet and tugging down her jeans and underwear, leaving her completely naked. Rush’s hands moved to his belt, fumbling with the buckle, before managing to undo it and the button, finally relieving the pressure on his cock.

He moaned and rubbed his palm against it. Belle turned and smiled softly at him, before sitting back down against him, only the thin material of his boxers separating his cock from her soft warm skin. Rush glanced at the television. The actors were dressed and back in the great hall. The beast was sitting at a spinning wheel, while the beauty pretended to dust.

_“Why did you want me here?” the beauty asked._

_“The place was filthy,” the beast quipped, before leering suggestively at her. “It could be filthier.”_

The beauty pretended to recoil in shock and the beast beckoned her over to the spinning wheel. A now familiar click of his fingers rendered them both naked. He bent the beauty over the wheel, his hands tracing all over her curves, before slipping to rub between her legs.

“Nick,” Belle repeated, shifting intently.

“Oh yes,” Rush muttered.

Belle scooted forward and he stood up just enough to tug his boxers and trousers down, before collapsing back onto the couch and wrapping his arms around Belle. She leant forward and Rush gripped his cock, lining it up with her entrance. She sank back down and he groaned at the feeling of being inside her. In this position, they couldn’t do more than just rock against one another. He sucked on her neck and rubbed just to the side of her clit, and felt her start to flutter around him.

It felt amazing, truly nothing felt better than Belle coming around his cock, but it wasn’t quite enough to finish him. He saw Belle’s eyes were still fixated on the television. He glanced over just as the beast slid into his beauty from behind. Suddenly Belle pulled away from him. Rush moaned at the loss, feeling the chill of the air against his damp cock. She dropped to all fours in front of him and Rush realized what she had in mind.

He dropped down behind her, draping himself over her, as he thrust into her from behind. In this position he could thrust and he didn’t hold back. Belle moaned and he reached round to rub her clit, he wanted her to come again, he needed her to come again.

“Are you watching?” Rush gasped. “You like watching?”

“I like the sounds,” Belle admitted hesitantly, pushing back against him.

“I like your sounds better, but you listen. You listen and you come for me again,” Rush demanded, his voice showing strain as he struggled to hold on.

Now Belle mentioned the sounds, he paid more attention. The sounds of the beauty and the beast fucking on the television filled the room. He felt his balls tighten and he knew he wasn’t going to last. Belle groaned and he felt her start to tighten around him.

“Fuck sweetheart ... fuck,” Rush swore, feeling his cock twitch inside her as he came.

Belle collapsed, her arms obviously refusing to hold her up any longer. She rolled over onto her back, and Rush slumped down next to her, pulling her into his arms. As his heart rate slowed and his breathing normalized, he realized that his knees were stinging.

“Carpet burn,” Rush groaned, before snorting with laughter.

Belle laughed with him. “Me too, but so worth it.”

They lay there, Belle slipped a hand under his shirt and lazily traced shapes on his chest. Rush huffed in irritation as the moaning restarted on the television. Five minutes ago that had been arousing, now it was unnecessary. Groaning in annoyance, he hauled himself to his feet, found the remote and turned off the movie. He looked down at himself, his jeans and boxers were around his ankles but aside from that he was dressed. He stepped out of them and then pulled his socks off, leaning against the couch for balance.

“Bed?” Rush raised an eyebrow at Belle.

“That would be more comfortable,” Belle agreed but didn’t make any signs of moving.

Rush pulled off his t-shirt, leaving him as naked as his girlfriend. He gathered up their clothes, and then held out his free hand, to help her up. Belle pulled a face but took his hand and got to her feet. She headed towards the door before pausing and turning back, a thoughtful look on her face.

“We didn’t get to finish the movie,” Belle pointed out, a smile playing across her lips.

“Well we know how it ends, it is a tale as old as time. However ...” Rush grinned wickedly at her. “It is a 48 hour rental, there’s always tomorrow.”


End file.
